


Crying in the Rain

by GuyBuddy



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyBuddy/pseuds/GuyBuddy
Summary: When Gwen make her feelings crystal clear to Cody, who can put the pieces back together again?
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Courtney (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is: my 2nd ever fanfic! I feel a lot more proud of this than " Sweeter than Candy", and I hope you enjoy.

Cody’s tears mixed in with the raindrops as the sky emptied out water.

The tech geek couldn’t find it in himself to care. He didn’t care about the thunder, or that he was soaked to the bone.

He thought he had a chance this time. After Action, Chris had decided to bring the show back to its roots. They had all been brought back for a new season called Kokipa, and Gwen was going to be there!

Cody winced as the name and image of his Gothic crush flashed through his mind.

Gwen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody was ecstatic!

Okay, so he had been thrown out of a plane, which had replaced that jubilation with terror, which was then replaced with relief when DJ had plucked him out of the air and parachuted down with him.

After hitting the ground and seeing Gwen, that feeling of giddy excitement had returned even stronger than before.

He had been bummed when she was on a different team, alongside the kind hearted DJ. Some tall amazonian purple haired chick named Sierra, who had greatly unnerved Cody by staring at him like he was a nice cut of steak. Then there was Duncan, who Cody knew well from his friend Harold’s complaining in between seasons 1 and 2. There was also Ezekiel; who Cody only knew from him getting kicked out 1st for sexist comments. Finally there was Bridgette: The surfer chick from season 1 who had gone far.

Cody had meanwhile gotten stuck with the bfffls Katie and Sadie, and the Jock with anger issues Eva. Plus the bossy C.I.T. Courtney and Alejandro,some Spanish charmer who really gave Cody deja vu.

As soon as they were shown to their accommodations, Cody had set out to find the girl of his dreams. He found her sketching while sitting on a tree trunk, her back to him.

Cody quickly smoothed out his hair and clothes before taking a deep breath and walking up to her.

“ Hey Gwen, I was wondering if you’d like to…” Cody stopped talking when Gwen raised her hand.

“ I’m not interested, Cody. I already have a boyfriend.”

“ Oh...you and Trent got back together?”

“ It ain’t Trent, dweeb.” Cody instinctively froze up before turning around and seeing the last person he wanted to,”Hey Pasty, this nerd bothering you?”

“ Actually, I was just leaving.”

“ No you aren’t.” Cody looked to Gwen to see annoyance written all over her face,” Not until you listen to me.

I will never love you. Honestly, I don’t even like you that much at this point. I thought you understood after helping set me up with Trent that you and me will never be a thing. But you don’t. Get this through your thick skull: it doesn’t matter what you do, it doesn’t matter what you say, I’m just not into you.” She leaned down to get to eye level with Cody.

At one point, Cody had dreamed of this. Their faces would be this close, and then they’d kiss one of those fireworks going off in the backgrounds kisses. But this nightmare Cody felt trapped in was quickly perverting and killing that hope.

“ Leave me alone.” Venom dripped on every word,” Understand?”

Cody felt like dying right then and there. The girl of his dreams had just ripped his heart out and stomped it down multiple times. Despite all that, a weak smile quivered onto his face.

“ Y-yeah, Gwen, I understand.” Cody swallowed a painful lump in his throat and walked away.

“ You think he got the message?” Duncan asked, waiting until after the Tech Geek was out of sight.

“ I hope so.”

Courtney was not having a good day. She had been reminded of who that Ogre had left her for when she saw the two of them making goo goo eyes at each other, it was raining and here she was, without a raincoat,and for the cherry on top of the crappy sundae that was this day, she was already down a teammate,

She had just wanted to go for a walk after the loss, was that so bad? Apparently the sky thought so, as it was drenching her with wave after wave of cold rain in retribution. She smiled as the cabin finally came into view, but frowned when she saw a figure hunched down in the rain.

It was Cody, his head being hidden behind his hands as he rocked back and forth in the pouring rain.

She stomped over to the moron( seriously, who would choose to be out in this weather!?), taking a calming deep breath before putting a hand on his shoulder.

“ Hey, you need to get inside” Courtney had made a concentrated effort to keep the anger and annoyance out of her voice.

“ Hey Courtney… looking good.” Cody made finger guns and gave the C.I.T. a weak smile. Courtney just rolled her eyes.

“ Cody, you’ll catch your death out here.” The tech geek sniffled.

“ That doesn’t sound so bad right now.” Cody’s smile evaporated and he stuck his face right back into his hands. Feelings, equal parts shock and empathy, flashed over Courtney’s face.

She walked away, with Cody not even noticing as he returned to crying in the rain.

Cody did however notice, and shrieked, when he was lifted up by one hand by a raincoat clad Eva. She walked him over to the boy’s side of the cabin, kicked the door open and threw him in.

“ Thank you, Eva.” said Courtney, standing behind Eva.

“ Don’t mention it.” The brickhouse walked away, and then Courtney stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

“ Cody, please tell me what’s wrong?” Cody rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he was under a magnifying glass.

“ It’s...it’s nothing, just stupid…”

“ Cody, I’m a counselor in training. I can help you but you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Courtney’s tone was soft in a way Cody never knew it could be.

“ It’s Gwen, she hates me.” he sniffled,” and she’s with Duncan.” He spat out the name like it tasted bad. His eyes widened, and then he nervously looked at the C.I.T.

“ No offense, of course.”

“ Cody, he left me for Gwen after telling me off and telling me I was too controlling. You feel free to say whatever mean things about him that come to mind. I just might join you.”

“ Oh well.” Cody wiped his eyes,” I just...it’s… Courtney, what’s wrong with me?”

“ What?” As far as Courtney knew, Cody had always had an unearned level of confidence when talking to girls.

“ Am I ugly? Is that what it is? It’s just…. Gwen would rather be with some delinquent who can’t treat her half as good as I know I could. Why is it that no girl wants anything to do with me romantically?”

“ Cody, you’re not ugly...you’re no Justin, but you’re far from ugly.”

“ Then why does she hate me?!” Cody’s voice rose at the end.

“ Cody, I’m pretty sure Gwen made up her mind about you after the first season. She’s always seen you like an annoying younger brother.”

“ But…” Courtney raised her hand, making the tech geek freeze.

“ Before you talk, let me ask you a question: If Gwen’s your friend, what has she done for you?”

“ Well...I….she….”

“ Cody, she was your ‘friend’ so long as you could help her. You two were more friendly acquaintances than actual friends. You have actual friends here: DJ, Bridgette…”

“ They’re both on the other team.” Courtney thought for a moment, putting a finger on her chin.

“ Well, what about me, could we be friends?”

“ Friends? You want to be my friend?” Cody’s tone was of disbelief, like someone had just told him he had won a million dollars.

“ What’s so hard to believe about that?”

“ Courtney, I’m not the type of guy hot girls say they want to be friends with.”

“ What was that?” Courtney asked, eyebrow raised.

“ Uh, I said I’m not the type of guy girls usually give the time of day.”

“ Well, I’m the type of girl to ask a guy like you to be my friend so….” She put out her hand,” Friends?”

Despite himself, a small true smile made its way onto Cody’s face. He grabbed her hand and shook.

“ I’d like that a lot.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Courtney shut the door behind her, leaving the tech geek to get to bed. She turned back towards the door to the girl’s side to find Alejandro waiting in front of it.

“ Hello Courtney.” he purred.

“ Alejandro, what were you doing on the girl’s side of the cabin?” Courtney asked, frowning.

“ Nothing insidious if that’s what you’re presuming, I’ve merely been comforting Katie since her sister left. It appears you’ve been doing the same for our little buddy.”

“ Oh, in that case, thank you. I’ve been so busy pulling Cody back together that Katie slipped my mind.” Alejandro bowed.

“ It was my great honor, senorita.”

Alejandro straightened up and walked past Courtney to the boy’s side door.

“ Wait!” Alejandro’s head swiveled back to face Courtney.

“ Could you keep an eye on Cody for me?”

“ Of course.” He then turned around, and went into his cabin, hiding a devilish smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Awake-a-thon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but maybe this chapter will have been worth the wait.

  
  


Confession Begins

Courtney: My first day here didn’t go so great. My team’s already down a member, Katie’s acting like Sadie died, and Cody got his heart broken by Gwen. But (hits hand with fist) we can turn this around, I know it!

Confession ends

“ Afternoon Campers, I hope you slept well” Chris said, leering at the miserable and nervous looking teens gathered around the campfire.

“ Just get to the point, Mclean.” Duncan snapped, with Gwen nodding in agreement.

“Alright, follow me kids.”

A quick cut later, and the teens were in front of 2 ominous looking doors.

“In order to advance to the second part of the challenge, you’ll all have to down a bottle of chef’s mystery concoction.”

Game show music played as The large Chef, dressed as a theater usher, rolled in a cart holding several bottles full of brown liquid.

Confessions begin

Duncan: Chris wants us to drink brown liquid...best case scenario, it’s probably mud.

Alejandro: Please please please let it be something benign.

DJ: Momma, what have I gotten myself into?

Confessions end

Eva was the first to grab a bottle and uncap it. She nervously sniffed the contents, before taking a small sip of the liquid.

“ Hey, this is Hot Chocolate!”She exclaimed before downing the rest of the bottle in one large gulp.

Soon enough, the rest of the teenagers were uncorking bottles and downing the tasty drink. 

Once everyone had had a bottle, Chris opened the door.

“Everybody, take a seat. Today, we’ll be watching one of the landmark films in cinematic history: Empire”

“The black and white movie that’s just a shot of the Empire State Building for 7 hours?” Asked Ezekiel.

“The one and only...and staying up through the whole movie is the challenge.”

“So it’s another awake-a-thon?” asked Katie.

“Yep.”

“I don’t feel so good.” DJ complained while holding his stomach.

“Yeah, one of slumbicel’s side effects is stomach pain.” 

“You drugged us!?” Eva shouted before standing up.

Confession Begins

Cody: Is getting drugged really covered under our contract? We’re all underage, there’s no way it is, right?

Confession Ends

“Hey, hey, drugging is such a strong word. I prefer speeding up a boring challenge.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t pound you into the pavement!’Eva shouted.

“You’ll instantly be eliminated and forfeit your chance for the million.” Chris’s smirk was as wide as ever. It evaporated when Eva began moving towards him.

Alejandro put a hand on her shoulder, stopping Eva.

“ Senorita, he is not worth it.”

Eva grumbled and sat back down. 

The lights dimmed and the movie began.

Confessions begin

Duncan: I know the 60s were an experimental time and all that, but whoever directed that movie can go (BEEP) themselves!

Katie: What exactly happened between Coutney and Gwen? Those two were arguing so loud I thought that they were gonna fight.(Sierra then pops her head up into frame)

Sierra: Did you not keep up with the drama after Action ended?

Katie: What are you doing in here?!

Sierra: Cody was in here earlier, I’m looking for anything he may have dropped. But anyways, if you had kept up with my blog, you’d know that a couple of months after Action ended, Duncan broke up with Courtney and started dating Gwen 17 days later.

Confessions end.

“I thought we were friend-ish!” Courtney shouted at Gwen.

“We were, until you lost your mind because me and Duncan started dating!”

“Because you just couldn’t wait to get your pastey fingers on Duncan after we broke up, and then you had the gall to talk about how your relationship is so much better!” Cody walked up behind Courtney.

“Hey, can’t we all just get along?” Cody asked. Gwen and Courtney responded in unison.

“No!”

“Skinny girl, Goth! Sit down and shut up!” Chef yelled, wheeling around a cart loaded with popcorn. 

“Fine!” Courney shouted before going all the way to the front row to sit and sulk. Cody, looking conflicted between her and Gwen eventually followed.

“Hey, you doing okay?” Cody asked, sitting down next to the CIT.

“What do you think?!” 

“Well, you’re obviously still mad about it. You wanna talk about it? We can’t work on making it better if you don’t let it out.”

“Didn’t I tell you that last night?” Courtney said, raising her eyebrow.

“Well that just proves it’s right, doesn't it?” Courtney, despite herself, gave a small smile to this. For all of a second before it evaporated. Cody put a finger to his chin, thinking.

“ Hey, you wanna hear a joke?”

“Sure” Courtney huffed.

“Ok, Knock knock” Courtney rolled her eyes at the fact that it was a knock knock joke, the corniest type of joke.

“Who’s there?”

“Hatch.”

“Hatch Who?”

“Bless you!”

Courtney, smiling now, rolled her eyes.

“Cody, that was the corniest joke I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, corny doesn't necessarily mean bad. It got you to smile, at least.”

“I suppose it did.” Courtney said.

Everybody in the theater looked with wide open eyes at DJ who had passed out and hit the floor hard. All except for Sierra, sitting two rows behind Courtney and Cody. The purple haired amazon looked equal parts furious and heartbroken.

Bridgette, who was sitting next to Sierra, put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay. That hussey Courtney is putting the moves on my Cody!”

“Oh...well, have you talked to Cody about it?”

“When would I ever get the chance to do that, we’re on opposite teams....”the amazon looked downtrodden before Eureka flashed across her face “just like Romeo and Juliet!”

“Hey, quiet down, some of us are trying to watch the movie!” Katie yelled from the front row, before tossing some popcorn in her mouth.

“Quiet yourself!” Sierra yelled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This movie may be the most boring thing I’ve ever seen.” Gwen complained. Duncan put his hand on her back.

“Could be worse Pastey, you could be forced to deal with the dweeb” he motioned towards a currently giggling Cody and Courtney rolling her eyes.

“Uh, they seem to be having fun, eh.” Ezekiel, who was sitting about 6 seats away from the couple, pointed out.

“Hey Homeschool, want a hertz donut?”

“No thanks” Duncan had already walked up to Ezekiel and promptly nailed him in the bicep.

“Hurts, don’t it?”

“I said I didn’t want it!” Ezekiel complained.

Chef, who was still wearing the usher outfit from earlier and handing out popcorn, took umbrage with this.

“Maggot, sit down and shut up!”

Duncan rolled his eyes, but did comply with the order. Ezekiel rubbed his bicep.

Cut to later

Sierra was blinking wearily, while Eva, who had downed 3 of the hot chocolate bottles, was passed out in her seat, bucket of popcorn still on her lap. Ezekiel, moving very slowly, snuck up to her and put his hands on the bucket and attempted to lift it. When growls came out of the sleeping jock’s previously snoring mouth, Ezekiel slowly let go and went back to his seat.

Duncan was failing fast, his eye lid’s struggling to raise up.

“Come on Duncan, don’t leave me alone with this stupid movie.”

“Come on, you won the first one babe….you got this.” Duncan slouched over and started snoring.

“And there goes Duncan! That leaves just Gwen, Sierra, and Ezekiel for the Bruisin Beetles and Katie, Cody, and Courtney for the Screeching Squirrels.” yelled Chris over the intercom.

Sierra stood up, perhaps to go to the bathroom, and managed to make it about 6 steps before falling onto a sleeping Alejandro and passing out.

Even Later. 

“Can’t you kids just pass out already?!” Chef complained. Katie grabbed another bucket off of Chef’s cart.

“And go back to your slop for dinner? Not likely!” Katie said. 

Courtney looked at an almost passed out Tech Geek.

“Are you okay, Cody?”

“Yeah, I’m okay Courtney, heh.” Cody rubbed his eyes hard. “I outlasted Duncan this time, that’s cool.” 

Gwen, watching this, decided to follow Courtney’s lead and check up on her last remaining teammate.

“Hey Zeke, you okay?”

“I’m fine, eh.We usually had to stay up even later on the farm.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Just a little. This is nothing compared to the time me and my dad had to stay up for 3 days straight to finish reaping the fields before a massive storm came in...are you okay, Gwen?”

The goth’s only answer was the rhythmic breathing of someone asleep.

Confession begins

Ezekiel: Crap!

Confession ends

Courtney and Cody were passed out right next to each other, leaving just the bfffl and the Homeschool kid.

“It’s the Z-Man vs Sadie’s best friend, who will win?” Chris on the monitors pointed out

Katie continued to chew on popcorn while staring down Zeke.

“I can... do this...all day...piriae boy” Katie said, sounding more and more exhausted with every word.

“Hey Homeschool, you just might win this for your team.” Chef told the boy. Ezekiel’s eyes lit up.

“I’m gonna make it!” shouted Zeke before jumping in the air and pumping a fist in the air. He then closed his eyes in the air and hit the ground already snoring.

“And Katie wins it for the Squirrels!” Chris announced as the bfffl started snoring

“And then there were two.” Said Chris, holding the last marshmellow. DJ and Ezekiel, the last two campers looked nervous as hell.

“DJ, you were the first one out today.” DJ nodded his head, acknowledging that his performance today was in a word, pitiful.

“Zeke, actually not sure why you’re here brah, maybe the girls are holding a grudge.” Zeke gulped.

“The final marshmallow goes to…” Chris said, ready to build up anticipation as he always did.

“It’s alright, eh. You can give DJ the marshmallow. It’s obvious I’m going first for the team again.” Ezekiel said, sighing heavily.

“Man, you did great today! If your the one going home today, then our team will have made a horrible mistake.”

“You mean that, eh?”

“Of course I do!”

“Enough of the mushy crap! Zeke, you’re safe, DJ, you’re going home.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody was sitting on the edge of the lake’s dock, throwing stones into the water. He jumped when someone put their hand on his back.

“Sorry.” Courtney apologized.

“Nah, it’s fine...you wanna talk about it now?” 

“Cody, you really don’t want to hear me complain about my ex and your former crush….”

“If it’ll make you feel better, then I do.”

Courtney and Cody sat in silence for awhile before Cody broke it.

“Why did you have such a crush on Duncan?” Courtney sighed.

“I was just under a lot of pressure. Duncan’s style just seemed so free while I felt like I was drowning.”

“Yeah, I can get that. I’m the head of the Albert Einstein fan club at my school and I competed in the Manitoba science fair during finals week. You seem like you’re always doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Trying to carry everything on your shoulders. It seems exhausting.”

“It is.”

“Then why not let somebody help you carry it?” 

“Cody, that’s a nice idea and all but the last person I tried to give some of the weight to was Duncan.” Courtney’s face took on a more playful form. “What about you? Why did you have such a crush on Gwen?”

“I’ve always had a thing for goths.” Cody shrugged.

“Is that all? So if I had come with the make-up and dyed hair, you would have had a crush on me instantly?”

“I already had a crush on you in the first season...and on Heather ...and on Bridgette.”

“Was there a girl you didn’t have a crush on?!” Cody pondered on it for a bit. A full minute passed.

“Unbelievable!” Courtney said with a smile on her face.

“Hey, it’s not like I was hitting on every girl nonstop!” Cody argued.

“No, just Gwen.”

“Hey, when it became apparent she wasn’t interested I helped her and Trent get together.”

“I’ll give you that.”

Cody offered Courtney a rock, and both teenagers started throwing them into the lake.

Confession Begins

Katie: I won...I won today! You hear that, Sadie, I’m going to go all the way for you.

Confession Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Did you hate it? Tell me in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris throws another revamp on a classic challenge from season 1 at the teens.

Confession Begins

Sierra: Me and Alejandro are not an item!! Just want to make that perfectly clear to everyone at home that just because I fell asleep on him does not mean that I am the future Mrs. Burromuerto. The only man for me, and the only man I will ever want, is Cody!

Confession Ends

Cody was snoring soundly while Alejandro was doing sit ups on the floor.

On the girl’s side of the cabin, Courtney was still in the process of making her bed while Katie was still asleep.

Eva was performing pull ups using the top bunk of her bed.

“ 18,19,20!” Eva huffed and took a drink of water after letting go., “Why do you even bother to make your bed? Not like this place is ever gonna look presentable.”

“ I do it every morning.”

“ So, it’s force of habit?”

“ More like I’m not gonna let this show turn me into some irresponsible vagrant.”

Eva was about to respond, but Chris’s voice over the loudspeaker made her stop.

“ Morning campers! Report to the cafeteria for your next challenge. It’s a doozy.”

Katie sat up, rubbing her head.

“ I really hate Chris.” she complained.

“Well, hope you all had a good night’s….”

“Get to the point, Mclean!” Gwen almost shouted.

“Fine, it’s an eating challenge today.” Chris replied, sounding dejected.

“Like the brunch of disgustingness?” Gwen asked, her face already turning green from memory of that challenge.

“Even better!” Chris’s mood immediately perked up. “Whereas all the food in the first challenge was invented by Chef, all the food today are authentic delicacies from all around the world.”

“There are a couple of rules for today’s challenge: First, each person can only go once. Second, if neither of you can manage to finish the meal, whoever ate more gets the point.”

Chef wheeled in two carts, each with a covered up platter.

“First challenge is a little specialty from Japan called Shirako.” Chef lifted the lids, revealing plates of what resembled soft, small brains. 

Confession Begins

Gwen: Brains? What does Chris think we are, zombies?!

Eva: Bunch of pansies, it doesn't look that bad

Confession Ends

“Alright, I’ll bite Chris. What is is Shitako?” Courtney asked.

“It’s Shirako, the sperm sacs and semen of cod fish…”

“No!” Ezekiel shouted, “No, I can’t eat that, eh.”

“Like, totally. That’s gross”. Katie agreed.

“Well, lucky for you you might not have to. We’ll be going through 5 courses today, and I’ll let you guys decide who takes what meal. Just one rule, nobody can eat more than one meal.”

Courtney brought Katie, Alejandro, Cody, and Eva into a huddle.

“So, anybody wanna get their course out of the way?” Courtney asked hesitantly.

“I would senorita, but I’m afraid I have a weak stomach.” Alejandro answered.

“Courtney, that’s totally grody!”

“I’ll do it.” Eva said “Might as well get this over with.”

Eva sat down at the table while Bridgette sat down across from her.

“Ready, set, eat!”

Bridgette gulped and poked the shirako with her fork. Eva, meanwhile, stabbed it with the fork, cut it in half with the knife and placed it in her mouth.

Eva’s eyes shot open, and she painfully chewed twice before swallowing. Bridgette quickly picked up the shirako with her fork and took a small bite. The surfer chick’s cheeks turned green, but she managed to get it down.

Eva threw the rest of her shirako in her mouth and hit the table with her fist before swallowing.

“And the Squirrels take the first point! Our next delicacy comes from The Middle Kingdom, China, and are known as the Century Egg.”

Chef placed two plates down where the shirako had been.

“These are Quail Eggs, left to ferment in a mixture of ashes, salt, lime and black tea for 3 months.”

Confession Begins

Cody: They’re like hard boiled eggs(chuckles) if the outside had the consistency of Jello and the yolk was hard and green.(Cody’s face goes green, and he vomits)

Confession Ends

Cody sat down, the strong smell of ammonia making his stomach turn. Duncan sat down as well, trying to look cool and composed, but failing as the smell made him gag.

“Reay, set, eat!”

Cody looked to Courtney, a nervous smile on her face. Cody set a look of determination upon his.

Cody grabbed the egg and took a bite, gagging as he chewed.

Duncan, on the other hand, took his knife, cutting the egg in half. He took one half and dropped it in mouth, swallowing without chewing.

Cody swallowed his bite and immediately took another, looking distraught as Duncan swallowed the other half.

“And the Beetles take the point!” Cody retched over the side of the table.

Courtney looked to be sharing his pain, which Alejandro noticed.

Confession Begins

Courtney: It was a nice attempt. I just hope Cody’ll be okay later. 

Alejandro: my heart goes out to the lovesick fool. His failed attempt to impress Courtney was

entertaining, if nothing else.

Confession Ends

“I think it’s about time you kiddos had something cold and refreshing to wash this stuff down with. Our next meal isn’t actually a meal, it’s just one glass of Kumis.”

“Let me guess, it’s some type of prepared blood?” Gwen chimed in.

“Mixed up Placenta from, I don’t know, a duck?” Duncan threw in his guess.

“Nope, it’s fizzy moldy horse milk. Mongols come up with the weirdest recipes!”

Chef placed two large glasses where the plates holding the century eggs had been. 

Ezekiel was pushed forward by Duncan, and after some deliberation among the squirrels, Katie stepped forward. Both took a seat.

“Ready. Set, drink!”

Katie and Ezekiel locked eyes, each one daring the other to be the first one to drink first.

The homeschooled teen broke first, lifting his glass and letting the foul liquid fill his mouth while gagging. The bfffl followed suit, managing to down half her drink before stopping.

Ezekiel pinched his nose and finished the rest of his drink.

Confessions Begin

Ezekiel: There aren’t any words in the English language to describe just how wretched that was, eh.

Katie: (She’s puking into the toilet)

Confessions End

“For our fourth contest, we have a particularly disgusting delicacy from Greenland: Kiviak Made when you kill a seal,disembowel it, stuff it full of birds called auks, slather it with grease to make sure maggots can’t get into it, and bury it under rocks for several months.” Chris sounded as giddy as a kid at Christmas “But don’t worry, you just have to eat one auk, bones included.”

“You want us to eat the bones?” Alejandro complained

“Don’t worry, they’re soft due to the fermenting.” 

Gwen and Sierra looked at each other.

“Wanna rock paper scissors for it?” The goth offered. Sierra nodded.

Gwen put up scissors, while the insane fan girl put up rock.

Gwen sat down at the table, looking sick the whole time. Courtney sat down across from her, an equal mix of snobbishness and anger on her face.

“Ready, set, eat!”

Courtney picked up the bird, put the leg in her mouth and bit down. She bit again…

Confessions Begin

Katie: (faints)

Alejandro: (puking, even harder than Katie was earlier)

Cody: That was awesome! Absolutely disgusting but awesome.

Confessions End

“ Yeah, get it Courtney!” Eva cheered as Courtney put the beak of the auk in her mouth and chewed before swallowing.

“ Miss C.I.T. gets the P.O.I.N.T.! And now, for the final part of the challenge, a little desert to finish off the final members. How do you kids like the sound of lamprey pie?” Chris asked, large smile on her mouth.

“Oh come on!” Sierra complained.

“Malibu ate Sperm sacs, I ate a fermented egg, Homeschool drank moldy milk, and Pastey just ate a whole bird. Can you not manage one slice of pie?”.

“ I can, but I wouldn’t have to if Gwen had managed to win for us.”

Duncan’s eyes narrowed, staring daggers at the amazon.

Sierra confidently strutted up to the table, while Alejandro slowly plodded to his seat.

Chef set the plates, each one holding one slice of the lamprey pie, on the table. 

Sierra took a bite out of her pie, not cringing in the least. Alejandro tried doing the same, but he gagged due to the flavor.

“Hurk” the sound came out of Courtney’s mouth just before she put a hand on her mouth and ran outside the room.

“Courtney!” Cody followed, sending the fan girl into a fit of mixed rage and sadness.

Confession Begins

Sierra: I could be dying and I don’t think Cody would care! That hussy's got him wrapped around her little finger, and she doesn't even deserve him. I deserve him! I’ve waited my whole life for someone like Cody to come sweep me off my feet!

Confession Ends

Sierra looked sadly at the door where the love of her life and C.I.T. had just left one minute ago. She didn’t move, one solitary tear making its way down her cheek.

“Yo, purple hair! Get your head in the game!” Duncan shouted. At this moment, Sierra looked across the table to see Alejandro chewing the last bite of Lamprey pie in his mouth before he swallowed.

“And the Squirrels have it! Beetles, I’ll see you at the campfire today...along with the Squirrels.”

“What?!” asked everyone else in the room at the same time.

“The reward for winning the challenge is that the Squirrels get to vote off a member of the Beetles. So Squirrels, you should probably figure that out among yourselves.”

Eva, Katie, and Alejandro were sitting around the fire. Courtney was still puking her guts out in the bathroom while Cody was holding her hair back.

“So, I think it’s pretty obvious who we should vote off” Eva said.

“Yeah, Duncan’s totally gone.” Katie replied.

“Duncan? I was talking about Gwen.” 

“Gwen, please without Duncan she’ll totally fall apart!”

“Oh yeah, cause that’s what happened in the first season when Trent got eliminated.” Eva replied with sarcasm.

“So it’s agreed, we’ll vote off Duncan tonight.”

Eva snarled.

“I was being sarcastic, Bird Brain.”

“Hey!” Katie complained.

“Ladies, ladies,” Alejandro cooed. “you both make good points, it would be in our best interests to eliminate either Gwen or Duncan.”

“ So, we’re agreed, we’ll be getting rid of Duncan tonight.” Eva was about to argue when Alejandro put his hand on her shoulder.

“Duncan has already won a season, her logic is not so flawed.” Eva huffed, heading towards the bathroom to find Courtney leaving with Cody following.

“Hey, we’re voting off Duncan tonight, that ok with you guys?”

“That’s great!” Courtney responded, her mood temporarily lightened. 

“Everybody else is in agreement?” asked Cody.

“Yep.” Eva responded.

“And the final marshmallow goes to…...Gwen. Duncan, pack your bags, you’re out of here.”

Duncan huffed and stood up, glaring at Courtney. He said not a word, simply making his way down the dock of same before boarding the boat of losers.

Courtney’s triumphant smile quivered before failing.

Courtney was on the edge of the dock, her legs pulled up to her chest, and a sad frown on her face. She didn’t turn around even though she heard the footsteps of the tech geek.

“Are you okay?” Cody asked

“I should be better than okay. That ogre is gone, Gwen’s been hurt and the team won today…so why do I feel like garbage?” She added softly.

“I think because while he’s gone, that’s not what you really wanted.”

“What are you, a psychologist?”

“Nope, but I do have lots of female friends...and in my experience, when somebody harms them, they usually want two things above all else: an explanation and an apology.”

Courtney huffed.

“I already got an explanation, remember? ‘You’re too controlling, I feel like you’re drowning me’?”

“But you never got an apology. You and him really cared for each other…”

“Where are you going with this?”

“You loved him, and he just left you without saying goodbye.” Cody’s voice was tinged with sadness.

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No, I’ve never even had a girlfriend.” Cody chuckled “ Just, I can see your pain.”

Hiding beneath the dock was the purple haired Amazon Sierra, who was starting to cry.

“Cody, I just wanted to say: thank you.”

“You’re thanking me? You’re the one who helped pull me together after the whole Gwen thing.”

“Cody, you’ve become probably the only friend I have on this show. Eva’s ok, Katie is fine, and Alejandro seems decent, but you’re the only one who I feel like I can actually talk to. I didn’t exactly make many friends on the Island or the Film Lot. So thank you for being a true friend.”

“Well, in that case, you’re welcome.”

Sierra started to cry, submerging herself under the water.

Confession Starts

Bridgette: I can't say I'm sad to see Duncan go, he makes this show so much worse than it already is.  
  


Confession Ends


	4. Chapter 4

Eva was jogging by the lake as the sun was finally rising. Everyone was still asleep, which gave the strong woman plenty of time to work out without their incessant rambling annoying her.

She finally finished up, only barely making it to the front door of the cabin before an all too happy voice rang out from the loudspeaker.

“ Good Morning Campers, rise and shine!”

“ Damn you Mcclean!” Gwen’s voice rang out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Campers, today’s challenge is dangerous, I’m not gonna lie.”

“ Are you making us go into the woods again?” Katie asked, a worried tone strong in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Katie: The last time we went into the woods, me and Sadie cost the team and there was almost a bear mauling! I really don’t want to have to repeat that again.

Confession Ends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Relax Katie, it’s not quite that dangerous” He then mumbled ‘stupid censors’ under his breath. “ Instead, today’s challenge is a best of three fighting challenge. First round is an arm wrestling competition, second is a swordfight, and third is a wrestling match

“Alright, so obviously Eva’s gonna either take the first or third round…” Courtney started to strategize..

“I have some fencing experience senorita, I could be of use in the second round.” Alejandro added.

“I’m sorry, when did I say you’d get to pick who got to handle what challenge. Where’s the fun in that?” Chris leered, his ugly smile still on his face,” no, all the rounds are completely random!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Gwen: With any luck, Eva won’t get picked for any rounds. Or Courtney, she’s way stronger than she looks.

Confession Ends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chef wheeled what looked like a slot machine next to Chris. 

For the arm wrestling competition, we’re gonna have” Chris pulled the lever and eventually both sides ended on the choices, “ Courtney vs Sierra!”

Chef slapped a small table in between the 2 sitting girls.

“ Listen up maggots, the first one to force the back of your opponent’s hand to touch the table wins! Any questions?” Courtney nodded no while Sierra stared daggers at the C.I.T..

“ Begin!” The big man hollered. Both girls put all the force they could into forcing their opponents arm down. Neither’s fist budged an inch, while both groaned in exertion.

Eventually, Courtney began forcing down the Amazon’s hand. 

“C’mon Courtney!” Cody cheered

“You totally got this!” Katie cheered.

“ Kill her!” Eva shouted. Alejandro, Katie, and Cody all gave the iron woman sideway glances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Eva: Too much?

Confession Ends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ For Cody.” Sierra shouted under her breath.

“ Wait, what?” Courtney’s momentary surprise at such an odd statement allowed the amazon to force her fist down.

“ And Sierra wins the first round!”

Courtney walked back to her team, giving a look of half apprehension and half worriedness to the tech geek.

“ What did Sierra say back there?” Katie asked.

“ What?”

“ It looked like she said something, then she beat you. What’d she say?” Katie asked again.

Courtney looked at Cody again, a very odd look plastered on her face.

“ Nothing...she said nothing.” She averted her eyes from everyone else.

“ The Beetles take the 1st point, can the Squirrels even manage a comeback? Let’s see.” He then pulled the lever again, revealing that the sword duel would take place between Cody and Bridgette.

“ It’s our very own Codemeister vs the Surfer Chick.”

“ Hey Chris, I kinda want to leave that whole Codemeister thing behind…”

Chef handed fencing rapiers to Bridgette first then Alejandro. He then slapped white pads on both of their chests.

“These little babies are how we’re gonna see who wins. If your pad is hit, we’ll hear a flatline and know who lost.” And Go! Chris blew a whistle.

Both competitors looked unsure, not quite knowing what to do. 

Bridgette took the initiative, making a sloppy slash at Cody, who just barely sidestepped out of the way. She took a couple more swipes, while the tech geek kept backing up.

“I’m sorry Cody.”

Cody finally stabbed at Bridgette, who sidestepped him and struck his hand with the rapier, making him drop his. He dove away, holding a now aching hand. 

“Amigo, you have to press the advantage!” Alejandro chimed in from the sidelines.

“But I don’t want to hurt her…”

“ She obviously doesn't feel the same way! Look the rapiers are blunted, just poke her when she’s on the backstroke!” Cody dove for the rapier when Bridgette went for another swipe. He rolled to his feet, rapier in hand. When she went for a high slash, Cody ducked and poked her in the chest, earning a loud flatline.

“ And Cody finally becomes a ladykiller, though probably not in the way he was hoping! That’s 1-1, with a wrestling match to come.” Chris pulled the lever.

“ What’s the final match going to be? It’s going to be….” The wheel finally stopped, “ Gwen vs Katie!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both girls were now in a circle.

“Alright, we’re running low on time, so here’s the deal. Push your opponent out of the ring to win. And Go!”

Gwen took the initiative to push Katie, who almost fell out of the circle. The bfffl then dove at Gwen, who sidestepped. 

“C’mon birdbrain!”

“You’ve got this senorita.”

Courtney was too busy side-eying Cody, who was still rubbing his hand.

Gwen dove for Katie, who had knelt down to pick up one of her pigtails. The Goth went tumbling just out of the circle. 

“And the squirrels win again. Beetles, I’ll see you at the campfire tonight.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette was sitting on a chair on the beach, enjoying the sun.

“Bridgette, can we talk?” Bridgette sat up to see Courtney blocking her light.

“Sure, what’s up?” The surfer chick patted the ground next to her and the C.I.T. sat down.

“ Does that Sierra girl ever talk about Cody?”

“ Um, well during the Awake-a-thon, she kinda referred to him as ‘my Cody’.”

“ Really, Cody didn’t tell me they were dating…” Courtney’s smile was slightly manic looking.

“ They’re not, she seems to be crushing on him hard. It’s funny, she thought you were putting the moves on him.”

“ What? That’s ridiculous, I mean, Cody’s a good friend and all, and he did help me get rid of Duncan….”

“ Bet you were real happy about that.” 

“ Sorry,” Courtney rubbed the back of her neck ,”I guess I forgot he was your teammate.

“ It’s fine, he wasn’t much of a team player. Which makes the fact I’ll probably be joining him at plaza de losers soon especially sucky.”

“ What makes you think you’re going to get voted off?”

“ I lost today. By the way, could you tell Cody I’m sorry for whacking his hand?”

“ Gwen also lost today. Couldn’t you try to convince your teammates to vote for her?”

“ I guess, but I’m not really good at all that stuff.”

“ Bridgette, most people love you. Just ask around and see who Zeke and Sierra are thinking of voting for. It can’t hurt to ask.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Zeke The homeschooled teen whipped his head away from the lake and his fishing pole.

Oh hey Bridgette, what’s up?

I was just wondering who you were gonna vote for tonight.

“I was thinking Gwen, eh. She’s kinda been on edge ever since Duncan left.”

“Alright, that’s good. Do you know who’s Sierra voting for?”

“The purple haired girl? Not sure, we aren’t exactly friends.”

“Alright, well thanks Zeke.” Bridgette walked away.

“Wait Bridge!” The surfer chick turned around. “Are we cold? I know everybody was real mad at me after, you know, the crap I said in the 1st episode but I’m sorry.”

“ I think you mean cool, Zeke?”

“ Yeah, sorry. Still trying to learn all this slang.”

“ It’s fine Zeke. So long as you’ve learned your lesson….and so long as you don’t start wearing gold and trying to be a rapper again.”

“ That was not my proudest moment. Uh, are you doing okay?”

“ Yeah, why do you ask?”

“ Well, it’s just, I kinda heard you and Geoff broke up?”

Bridge looked shocked.

“ Yes, how did you hear about that? It wasn’t in any of the celebrity magazines.”

“ Linsdey put it up on her blog...though she spelled it ‘Jeff’ and’ Brenda’”

“ You follow Linsdey’s blog?” Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ I follow her blog, Harold, Gwen, and Beth’s youtube channels, and everyone else who’s online. I guess it was my way to try and get to know everybody since I made myself a social pariah in the 1st season.”

“ I guess I didn’t think about that Zeke. I’m doing okay, me and Geoff just decided we weren’t working out.”

And with that, the Surfer chick walked away to find a particular fan girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Gwen: I failed today, and so did Bridgette. I know Zeke’s got a crush on her, so I have to convince little Miss Crazy to get on my side.

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Hey Sierra….” started Gwen. The fan girl was currently cutting pictures of Cody out of Star Stalker magazine. 

“ Hm” Sierra said snottily, “what do you want Gwen? I’m doing something.”

“ Just seeing who you were voting for tonight?”

“ Gee, who should I vote for: The closest thing I’ve got to a friend on this team, or little Miss Goth?” Sierra crossed her arms.

“ You really think Bridgette is your friend?”

“ Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Gwen: This makes me feel like Heather, but it’s the only way to stay in the game.

Confession Ends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ I mean, I’m glad you and Bridge are so cool considering her crush on Cody….”

“ What?!” The fangirl shouted.

“ Oh, you didn’t know?”

“ I knew her and Geoff had broken up, but I never heard she had a crush on Cody. Wait, how would you know?” Sierra’s eyes narrowed.

“ Bridgette’s kind of a blabbermouth, she told me she was hoping to be put on the same team as Cody so she could get to know him better.”

“ That lying little hussey! I’ll rip her in two, I’ll, I’ll make her regret the day she met the future Sierra Anderson!” Sierra was becoming more and more frenzied.

“ Hold on there psycho, what do you think will happen if you beat her up? You’ll go to Juvie, that’s what. Just help me vote her out tonight. It’ll get her far away from Cody. Deal?” The Goth put out her hand.

“ Deal!” Sierra shook viciously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Bridgette: I tried to talk to Sierra, but her and Gwen were joined at the hip all day. Which was

weird, since they’ve been arguing the whole time we’ve been here. Well, at least Zeke’s got my back.

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was holding three marshmallows on a plate as The surfer Chick, The piriarie teen, the goth, and the star stalker all sat, each one nervous as always.

“On this plate, I’m holding….” Chris started.

“We all know how this goes, Chris” Gwen complained.

“Could we hurry this up?” Bridgette added.

“Fine,” Sierra The Fangirl caught her marshmallow and quickly chowed down. “Ezekiel.” The homeschooled teen caught the marshmallow , looking nervously at Bridgette all the time.

“Bridgette, Gwen. You both lost for your team today. Gwen, you’re not making many friends this season. Bridgette, you’re lacking that killer instinct to go far in the game. One of you will be leaving tonight.” Chris lifted up the final marshmallow.

“And it’s whoever loses the pugi stick fighting tiebreaker tonight! Yep, it was a tie.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

On a raised platform 20 feet in the air, Bridgette and Gwen both held pugi sticks nervously.

“1st one to get knocked off goes home, and go!” Chris blew his whistle.

Gwen swung and Bridgette ducked. The goth paid for it by taking a blow straight to the face.

The surfer chick landed a series of blows to Gwen’s body, forcing the goth to back up.

“ Come on Bridge!” Zeke shouted.

The surfer chick whipped her head around, and paid for it when Gwen dropped the stick, grabbed her by the hair with both hands, throwing her over the edge.

“I’m sorry Bridgette. It’s your time” Chris said. Ezekiel helped Bridgette to her feet.

“Bridgette, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s ok Zeke, you were just trying to help.”

“Boat of losers is thatta way.” Chris pointed.

Bridgette sighed, before grabbing a very shocked Zeke and pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you for being a friend. Don’t give up, I know you can go far.” She let go of a now blushing Ezekiel and walked to the boat of losers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alejandro was sitting on the porch of the cabin, enjoying the warm night, when Courtney took a nervous seat next to him.

“ Alejandro, has Cody been seeing that purple haired girl from the other team?”

“ Senorita, whatever would give you that idea?”

“ So, he isn’t?”

“ I did not say that, I merely wondered what gave you the idea….”

“ During our arm wrestling match, Sierra said ‘for Cody’”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Alejandro: Hmm, do I tell her the truth, that that little fellow only has eyes for her, or do I break up their little alliance and pull her to my side? Decisions, decisions….

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Not to my knowledge, senorita.I think it’s possible she just has a crush on our little Cody.”

“A crush on Cody? That’s ridiculous. I mean, yeah he’s funny and friendly.” A small blush started to form on Courtney’s cheeks , “And he’s good at following orders, and it is sweet how he tries to keep everyone’s spirits up…

“ Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Katie walked up.

“Nothing! I’m going to go to bed and get an early start on tomorrow.”re yo

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Confessional Begins

Cody: First Sadie, then DJ, and now Bridgette. I guess it makes sense for Drama, but man do I wish good friendly people would last longer in this game.

Confessional Ends

Zeke was sitting on the dock of shame, looking forlonely out over the horizon.

“ Are you alright Hermano?” Zeke turned around to see that spanish guy from the other team looking at him.

“ No, I’m not alright, eh. I was finally getting friendly with the girl of my dreams and now she’s gone. All because of them….”

“ I assume you are speaking of Sierra and Gwen?”

“ Yeah, but I can’t figure out why. Gwen voted for Bridgette for obvious reasons, but Bridge was the closest thing to a friend Sierra had. What could have possessed her to turn against her only friend like that?”  
“ Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“ She’d kill me, she’s got that crazy Izzy strength!”

“ So you’re a coward then?”

“ What’s it to you, eh?” Zeke asked, raising his eyebrow.

“ Simple, you look like you’re a moment away from drowning yourself in the water out of despair. If you do that, they might cancel the show and I’d be unable to win a million.”

Zeke gave a bitter laugh.

“ At least you’re honest, eh.” Zeke stood up.” I’m gonna ask Sierra what the hell is wrong with her!”

“ You may wish to phrase it better hermano.” Alejandro commented.

“ Campers, please report to the northernmost beach for today’s challenege.” Chris’s loudspeaker squealed once he finished talking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The campers stood on the beach as Chris gestured to two lines of what appeared to be electric chairs.

“ Today’s challenege is gonna be a shocking one!”

“ Are you even trying with the puns anymore?” Gwen intercepted.

“The challenge is Truth or Shock. First team to 10 points wins. And don’t try lying, those chairs will know.” Chris finished dejectedly.

Cut later to Chef finishing hooking up Katie to the chair.

“ Okay, since the Beetles lost the last challenge I’ll let them go first.”

“ Gwen, who’s your favorite person still in the game?”

“ Probably Sierra.” The goth suffered from a loud and painful electric shock.

“ The chair says that was a lie.”

“ Cody, who in the game are you most scared of?”

“ Sierra” the tech geek replied quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Sierra: Scared of me, why on earth would he ever be scared of me? I’m not scary!

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Ezekiel, if you could bring back anyone who’s been eliminated, who would it be?

“ Bridgette, eh.”

“ Eva, who did you have a crush on in the first season?”

“ Nobody!” The Iron Woman suffered a shock for the lie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confession Begins

Eva: Alright, so I may have had a small crush on Justin.

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ Sierra, what do you regret about this season so far?”

“ Not getting Cody to love me yet.”

“ While Cody doesn't have the best taste in girls, I think you’re a little too crazy for him.”Courtney commentated.

“ Courtney, who on your team don’t you trust?”

“ Katie.” The bfffl gave a hurt look to the C.I.T.. “It’s nothing personal, it’s just I don’t know how helpful you’ll be.”

“ I won the awake-a-thon! I beat Gwen last challenge!”

“ As much as I hate to admit it, Birdbrain has been helpful.” Eva added.

“ That’s 2-2. Let’s mix it up, you guys can ask each other questions. Alejandro, you first.”

“ Sierra, why did you vote for Bridgette last challenge?

“ Because that hussey was going to put the moves on my Cody!”

“ I’m not yours.” Cody replied weakly.

“ Ezekiel, you may now ask a question.”

“ Why did you think Bridge was putting the moves on Cody?”

“ Why am I the only one being asked questions, ah!” Sierra suffered a shock.

“ Cody, you’re up.”

“ Sierra, what on earth would ever make you think Bridgette was coming onto me?” Cody added. “ I know I can be dense around girls, but I don’t think I’m that dense..”

“ Because Gwen told me how Bridgette was planning to.” Cody looked at Gwen with an incredulous look, while the goth’s eyes looked anywhere else.

“ Sierra, your turn”

“ Hey Eva, was your crush in the first season Noah? Because I ship you two so hard!”

“ No, because I didn’t have a crush!” The iron woman suffered another shock.

“ Eva, your turn.”

“ Uh, Zeke, you still believe girls are weaker and dumber than boys?” The iron woman replied weakly.

“ No, I’m on the straight and narrow now.”

“ Gwen, you’re up.”

“ Cody, what did you ever do with my bra?”

“ Nothing!” The tech geek suffered a shock, his hair pointing up and singed.

“ Katie, I don’t think you’ve had a chance to ask a question yet. Shoot.”

“ Gwen, did you lie to Sierra about Bridgette’s crush?”

“ No.” Gwen yelped as her hair stood straight up from the shock. Sierra’s face contorted with shock and hurt. Chris grinned at the drama.

“ Sierra, you’re up.”

“ What the hell, Gwen!” Sierra struggled against the straps holding her down, letting out an unearthly shriek when they failed to give.

“ Sierra, you gotta ask a question.” Chris sounded slightly annoyed now.

“ I’m going to bite your head off!” Sierra snapped at the Goth.

“ Sierra, ask a question!”

“ How do you wanna die?!” The psycho fangirl screamed in frustration.

“ There we go, Gwen, answer the question.”

“ Um, 80 years from now” the Goth answered hesitatingly.

“ Gwen, how could you do that?!” Katie cried out.

“ I didn’t want to, I was just trying to stay in the game.”

“ By acting like Heather?” Courtney added.

“ I’m not Heather!”

“ And the Squirrels have it!” Chris broke in.

“ What?!”

“ What, you guys weren’t keeping track of scores?”

“ Come on, you jerk!” Sierra added.

“ And it gets better, the Squirrels are going to vote off a member of the Beetles tonight. Chef, untie them.” Chris gave an ugly grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the Beetles were sitting around the campfire, waiting for Chris to start the ceremony.

“ So...it’s been fun.” Courtney commented out of nowhere.

“ Fun? This has been fun for you?!” Eva asked, a sharp tone to her voice.

“ I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just, I’ve enjoyed being on this team.” Courtney clarified.

“ Indeed, chica. It is sad one of us will be gone soon.”

Confession Begins

Alejandro: I’ll admit I’m curious as to who they’ll eliminate. I’ve remained under everyone’s notice, but Eva, Courtney and Katie are skilled players.

Confession Ends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Courtney and Eva exchanged worried glances over the fire.

Alejandro watched them an impassioned frown, while Cody looked as nervous as a man disarming a time bomb.

“ And the final marshmallow goes to…. Courtney.”

The C.I.T. finally let go of the breath she had been holding onto as the sugary treat landed in her hand. Eva let out an annoyed grunt.

“ Boat of Losers is thatta way.” Chris pointed as the Iron Woman stood up.

“ Goodbye Eva!” Katie said, with a sad smile on her face.

The Iron Woman held her head high as she walked down the dock and silently got on the Boat of Losers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ So it’s agreed?” Ezekiel asked.

“ Yep, Gwenny is gone next challenge.” Sierra punched her hand for extra emphasis. “ And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about Bridgette...I shipped you two in the first season, you know?”

“ Okay holmes.” Ezekiel nodded.

Confession begins

Ezekiel: What do boats have to do with me and Bridge, eh?

(Scratches Torque)

Confession ends

A nervous Gwen, who had previously been unseen behind a tree slicked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I give this a second chapter? I'm kinda going back and forth....


End file.
